PAW Patrol the movie: Pups on Spooky Island
Summary after a mystery they fight the gang the mystery patrol do so two years later and ryder and Katie are teenagers so is ace sorenson alex is ten Ryder's old age rubble is seven then they are back in business and are solving mysteries and saving the day then they are called in to solve the mystery of an amusment park island haunted by evil demons Charecters Main: Rubble Alex Ace Katie Ryder Supporting: Marcy (precious's owner) Voodoo priest Mark Old man Franklin Creepy man Villans: Demon Kasey Evil Demons Charles Mondavarous (robot) M'goo pacoona Zarkos Old man Smithers Luna ghost Beastly bank robber hooded skeletion ghost Bat creature Zombie river boat captain Mutan crawfish Moat Monster Other: Melvin doo Jake (mentioned) Ranger brad carol script (we start our movie with a dark and stormy night we have this ) NICKJR GRUR productions Keith Chapman Presents (thunder and lightning strikes and we see a castle) MOVIE TITLE: PAW Patrol:Pups on spooky island (now our credits go every where) (and inside a spooky castle and this happens a monster rips open some doors and ryder and the girls run and rubble and alex run alex runs the opposite way the Gang went) alex:E-yiiiiiii! (he slams the door shout and locks it makes it for the other one) (the moat monster is behind it and roars alex screams and runs he forgot he locked it and the door knob brakes he runs for it) Alex:RUBBEL-DOO WHERE ARE YOU?! (arthour's note a Scooby doo thing) (Alex runs down a coradoor and rubble comes down one and they bump into each other and the Scooby doo theme song play rubble is on alexs back the monster appears and they run he rips the carpet (well the rug) then we see alex on rubbles back then alex lifts up a shield from a knight the monster knocks it down and then they hit the dinning table letaraly alex crashes into the stuff on it slides off and run throw doors the monster then sees ryder katie and ace and throws a shelve at them missing they run and the girls fall off ryder catches them the monster comes over and claws Ryder's vest causing him to drop ace she catches Katie's foot it looks like it's then ganna push ryder with them and rubble to the rescue causing the monster to fall back words and the trap works alex helps up ace and ace pulls off the mask and the moat monster is) Alex:(Pokes his head from behind ryder and gasps)Like its mr. Beeman the realestate agent. Rubble:(Pokes his head from behind katie)Mr. Beeman? Ace:Yeah he thought that if he scared tourists away he can continue hus counterfeiting ring what we origanly thought was mold was really green ink. (Removes his gloves) See? Mr.beeman:(Snarls)And I woulda gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that British bulldog and you meddling kids! (they walk out of the castle) Ace:Well I geuss that wraps up another mystery. So who wants to go up to Jakes for some time of ski. Ryder:Nah ace I'm good. Katie:Yeah. Alex:Who's up for sundaes? (They disagree they walk away rubble does too) Alex:Guys? Come on I'll buy. (Walks over to. Mr. Porters Van) (2 years later) Category:Adam Strickland